


Routines

by Mosswillows



Series: Synonyms [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Punishment, Spanking, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillows/pseuds/Mosswillows
Summary: You run into Sam at the grocery store one evening decide to catch up. He wants more though and won’t take no for an answer. You’re his and it’s only a matter of time before you realize that.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Synonyms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178291
Kudos: 13





	Routines

Routine has always been something that’s kept you grounded, everything in your life revolves around it. After an entire life of uncertainty you relish knowing exactly what your life will look like day in and day out.

You pick up a container of eggs examining them for cracks before placing them in your basket and heading to the cash register. You always enjoy your weekly trips to the grocery store. You’ll go home, crack open a bottle of wine and stick a frozen pizza in the oven while catching up on your favorite tv shows.

“Y/N?”

You whip around seeing him, Sam Wilson. He looks so different yet somehow still the same. The last time you saw him you were both children, playing in the streets and coming home after dark. He has the same cheesy grin and arrogant demeanor. His eyes are what make you pause. They’re the same as the little boy you once knew but also deep and hardened, cracks of unknown struggles glimmer past the dark brown outer layer. He looks at you like he knows something you don’t. There are secrets behind those eyes that sit just below the surface, threatening to come out and knock you off your axis.

“Sam?”

“It’s good to see you. I heard you got a full ride to NYU, You’ve always been so smart.” Sam says.

You nod and smile.

Yeah, I actually work at a non profit now, well I run it really. But what about you, what have you been up to?”

“Well, what are you doing now? I’d love to catch up if you have time.”

“How do you feel about frozen pizza and wine?”

“Sounds right up my alley.”

Sam walks you home, taking your groceries from you and carrying them up the stairs and into your apartment. He helps you put them away and you pour two glasses of wine and start the oven up.

“How have you been Sam.” you ask.

“I can’t complain.” He says. “But you, you look amazing.”

“I’m happy.”

You talk for hours, reminiscing on old times. It’s been so long since you’ve had this much fun. Your eyes tear up as you laugh at Sam’s jokes. It feels easy with him. You can just be yourself, no pretence, and it’s refreshing.

“We should do this again. Maybe a date next time?” Sam asks.

“Oh, I… I just got out of a relationship, I need to take some time to myself before dating again.”

“Oh no, I get it.” Sam gives a smile that covers almost all the hurt.

He takes your hand and gives it a kiss before disappearing down the hallway. You feel a tightness in your chest, an anxiety you didn’t realize was happening until now. It feels like butterflies, you don’t remember the last time you felt butterflies.You take a few deep breaths and head to bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling.

You think about Sam, how his tight shirt stretched over his muscles. How he looked down then rose his eyes up, looking at your through those eyelashes and giving the cutest smile. You may not be ready for a boyfriend but you can’t help getting at least a little turned on. You pull your vibrator out of your bedside table and lower it to your clit, closing your eyes and indulging in wildly inappropriate thoughts.

It’s the first time you see it, the drone. You notice it outside your window and immediately throw the vibrator across the room and sit up. The drone moves past your window and you run over, looking out, but It’s already gone.

—

At first you think it’s a fluke. Maybe it’s some kid at your building. Maybe it was just a bird and you just thought it was a drone. You start seeing it more often though, at your window and outside of your apartment, it gets to the point where you keep your blinds closed. You’re sure it’s just a kid but it still freaks you out. You used to like looking at the night, the light of the city like year round christmas lights but now you live closed off.

You don’t start really worrying about it until you see it one day in the park. You’re doing a Saturday morning run and notice it out of the corner of your eye. It zips away as soon as you look its way, disappearing behind a building. You sprint back to your apartment and close the door, locking it and taking deep, painful breaths. Your phone rings and you pick it up.

“Hey.” you say.

“Hey, you ok? You’re out of breath.” Sam says.

“Yeah I just got back from a run, what’s up.”

“Oh, I thought maybe you’d want to come over to my place tonight if you’re free. Just to catch up like before.”

You look at your watch.

“Um, sure why not.”

“Awesome, I’ll send you the address.”

You stare at your phone as the text comes in realizing that the address is for Stark Tower.

‘Wait? Stark Tower?’ you text back.

‘Yeah you’re reading it right, I work with the Avengers a lot, I’m staying there for now.’ Sam replies.

A red flag raises in your head. It feels weird that he wouldn’t tell you he was living with the Avengers. You push it away. It probably just didn’t come up, or maybe he didn’t want to get into the conversation.

—

You arrive at the tower as the sun sets. Sam meets you at the entrance, smiling wide at the sight of you. He takes your coat and hangs it up when you reach the massive avenger floor, and leads you to an impressive kitchen. You take a step back when you see Thor sitting at the counter.

“Ah, this is her?”

Sam laughs and pats Thor on the back.

“Y/N, this is.”

“Thor, I’m a huge fan.”

Thor nods as he gives a half smile.

“We’ll see.” He laughs

Thor takes his plate to the sink and waves goodbye before leaving you alone.

Sam makes you a fancy Steak dinner and you eat together. You tell yourself it isn’t a date but know it is. It has that exciting feeling to it, the fluttering heartbeat when he looks at you too long, the awkwardness to the conversation that comes from nerves. You actually feel ok with it. You thought you wanted to stay single a bit, but sitting here now with Sam you feel ready to start dating, or at least to think about dating. 

“We’re good together.” He says.

“I think so too.”

Sam looks you in the eyes and takes your hand.

“I’m going to marry you.”

You grab your hand back and give him a look of bewilderment.

“I’m sorry what?”

“It just feels right with you, we’ve known each other for years. tell me you’ll marry me.”

“No Sam, of course I won’t marry you.” you say, enunciating your words like you’re talking to a child.

Sam’s face drops and he takes a long sip out of his glass.

“I’ll wait for you Y/N”

“You’ll be waiting for a long time.”

“A month tops.”

You stand up and walk out. He doesn’t try to stop you, doesn’t say anything as you storm out of the tower and make your way home. What the actual fuck. Marry you?

You ignore his texts and calls for weeks, not wanting to give him anything, and turn your mind back to your life. Most of your time is spent working or sleeping until one day you’re approached by an acquaintance.

You met Tim several years ago at a conference and have kept in touch since, occasionally seeing each other at various events or around the city. He’s always been kind to you, treating you with the respect of someone who’s equal. You don’t meet businessmen like that often.

“I know you just got out of a relationship.” Tim says.

“I did.”

“I’m sorry if this is too forward but I’d love to take you out. No pressure if you’re not ready for anything.”

You smile “I’d love to go out with you.”

—

You’re almost ready for your date when he calls.

“Hey, I’m about to head out,” you say, putting the phone between your ear and shoulder.

“Don’t bother.” Tim says

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that a crazy masked man told me never to see you again before giving me a black eye.”

You gasp.

“I’m sorry Y/N, I like you but I’m just not in a place where I can handle this.”

“No, I totally understand. Take care of yourself.”

You hang up the phone and grab your coat, calling Sam on the way to Stark Tower. Sam doesn’t answer, instead he appears beside you as you make your way off the subway.

“Are you fucking stalking me?” You ask.

Sam shrugs.

“You’re the one who beat up my date, I know it.” You point your finger at his chest, narrowing your eyes.

“I was across town when that happened. There’s video evidence.”

“Stay the fuck away from me Sam.”

“I’m giving you time but I don’t appreciate you going out with other men, my patience only lasts so long.”

“We’re not in a relationship, we never have been and we never will be.”

“You’re just being stubborn Y/N, you’ll come around.”

You get up close to his face.

“I never want to see you again.”

Sam grabs your wrist, bringing it to his chest and leans into your ear.

“Careful how you talk to me.”

You scoff and pull your hand away, walking back to the subway and heading home. You consider filing a police report but you don’t have enough evidence and even if you did he’s an Avenger and you know how swayed the court system is for the rich and well connected. You decide to call and file a complaint for a paper trail but know it won’t do much good if any. The police officer on the phone almost laughs at you as you explain everything.

—

The next week he shows up almost everywhere you go. He’s at the grocery store and outside your work, on the subway and outside your apartment. He doesn’t approach you, just stand there, looking at you until you finally acknowledge him.

“What are you doing Sam?”

“Just keeping an eye on you before you come to your senses and come to me.”

“No Sam, I’m not ever ‘coming to you’ and I don’t appreciate the stalking. I’ve already filed a police report and will call the cops if I see you again.”

Sam frowns as his eyes bore into you.

“This time tomorrow you’ll be in my arms.”

You recoil.

“Stay away from me Sam,” you say as you back away.

You go to work and sit down, opening your emails and trying to calm down. Before now you’ve been annoyed but now you’re scared. You try to ignore his words and focus on your work but his words nag you all day.

‘This time tomorrow you’ll be in my arms.’

—

a courier shows up after lunch the next day and hands you a letter. You open it and burst into tears as you read through the pages of compelling evidence that your non profit is corrupt. You know it isn’t true but that doesn’t matter. Whoever set this up is a mastermind. There’s a whole list of coworkers implicated in it who would go to prison if this got out, good people with families. Not to mention the non profit dismantling and all the people you help getting hurt in the process. Your phone rings and you stare at Sam’s name, letting it go to voicemail.

It rings again and you answer this time, slowly putting the phone to your ear. 

“Open your blinds.”

Your legs feel like lead as you walk to your window. you open the to find the drone right outside your window.

“Marry me.” he says.

You hesitate, searching your mind for a way out of this but can’t think of any. You’ll go to prison, the question is if you want to pull in innocent people with you.

“Ok.” you finally say.

“Come on over baby. Bring a suitcase, you’ll be staying.”

You shred the papers and head home, packing a bag and going to the tower.

Sam fits a ring on your hand and gives you a marriage license, which you sign. You willingly quit your job without notice and break your apartment lease, resigning yourself to him. The non profit is the only thing you’ve ever cared about, you’ll destroy yourself before you let it fall.

You sit down at the kitchen counter and put your head in your hands. Sam pulls you up out of the chair and leads you to his room. He circles you, looking at your body like a predator getting ready to pounce.

“Strip.”

You cross your arms.

“No.”

Sam walks toward you and pulls at your clothes.

“You’ll do as I say.”

“I won’t.”

Sam grabs the back of your neck, pushing you onto the bed. He gets on top of you.

“You. Will.”

“I won’t!” you yell.

Sam slaps your bottom hard and you grip the blanket, gritting your teeth. He looks at you as he beats your ass until your face loosens and tears start to fall. 

“Want to try again,” He finally says.

“I will,” you whisper.

Sam grinds against you before stepping away and watching as you undress. You slowly undo the buttons on your dress, sliding it down your body before starting on your panties and bra, finally standing fully exposed. He grabs your face and kisses you, pushing his tongue into your mouth as he slides his hands over your body. He stops at your pussy and pushes a finger in, thrusting in and out. You stabilize yourself against him as he fucks you with one finger and then two, coating them with your wetness. Heat starts to gather in your stomach and your heart quickens as the sensations push your rational mind aside. He pushes you onto the bed, leaving kisses along your body before aligning himself against your opening. You can’t help but grip his arms as he pushes into you, stretching you and filling you until you feel like you’ll burst. He gives a sudden thrust and you squeak, locking up. He lowers himself, putting his cheek against yours and slowing down.

“Let loose baby, I know you’ve thought about this - I’ve seen it.”

You relax your body and start moving with him as he begins a harsher rhythm. You let out an embarrassing moan and he smirks thrusting again in the same way until you’re coming undone. An orgasm takes over your body and you buck your hips against him, your pussy clenching around him. As soon as you relax again he starts a punishing pace, holding you down until he finally comes.

“We’re so good together.” He says, gently caressing his fingers down your face. He grabs your chin and kisses you before pulling away and lying at your side. He lets out a contented sigh before pulling you close.

You bite your lip, knowing that arguing will lead to pain. Anguish washes through you as you think about how fast he’s breaking you. You’ve always thought of yourself as independent and strong but now you realize you’re weak. You don’t want to get hurt and so you stay silent, you alway will. You look at Sam and close your eyes

The thing about routines is that once they get broken they’re hard to get back. You think to that day when your routine was interrupted by Sam and realize that you’ll never get it back. You won’t get another night in the comfortable apartment you’ve spent years making a home. You’ll never spend another day trying to stay awake at work. You won’t wave to your neighbor as you check your mail or smile at the old woman who feeds birds at the park. You don’t dictate your routine anymore.

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of my synonyms series. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://mosswillow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
